It Started Out With A Kiss
by EveryEverAfter
Summary: Kaito was not that bad looking. Maybe he looked a bit cute in his dark jeans and lame graphic tee, complete with a look of surprise on his face, but he was Kaito- Kaito as in her brother's somewhat friend that she has only said three words to. Oh was she going to regret this. -Truth or Dare is risky. Diamondshipping. Highschool AU
1. It started out with a kiss

_**A/N: Oh look at this. RioKai to the death. Modern day what not heartland. Yeah. I finally decided to do a cliché high school story so please enjoy!**_

 _ **Other couples include: Skyshipping, Strangleshipping. More will be added as time goes on.**_

 _ **Everyone's aged at about 16 to 18.**_

 _ **It Started Out With A Kiss**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kaito really hated the mall.

Well maybe he didn't always _hate_ it… but right now he most definitely felt a deep loathing. It was crowded, people were rude, and now he found himself on some kind of quest to find Yuma- Yuma who currently had his little brother with him.

He tried not to panic, really he did. Haruto was safe with Yuma he knew that. But… he wasn't sure how safe Yuma was by himself. Something told him he didn't want to know.

As it was Haruto and Yuma had disappeared from the arcade they had _sworn_ they would stay at. And No matter how many times he texted or called either of them there was no answer. Of course. Honestly he should have seen this coming but Haruto's puppy dog eyes far outweigh any possible disasters apparently. Kaito really hates himself sometimes.

After thirty- minutes of failed attempts to find them and barely escaping a fight with a guy he accidently knocked over in the toy store, Kaito decides he's never coming back to the mall ever again.

Also he's never letting Yuma run off with Haruto again.

A vibration in his pants pocket stops his inner damning of the shopping center and he pulls out his phone with an annoyed huff.

He's a little surprised to see Shark's name flash on his screen but he feels almost all of his worry evaporate as he reads the text.

 _ **Yuma's at the food court.**_

Like always Ryoga's texting continues even without an answer from him.

 _ **Are you lost or something?**_

Kaito can practically hear the 'tch' sound Ryoga makes far too often.

A grin settles on his face as he responds, ever the battle between the two of them, seeing who could best the other.

 _ **And why were you late? Busy doing your hair?**_

He presses send and makes time to make one more comment before turning around to see where exactly he was.

 _ **Or did you run out of hair gel?**_

He makes his way past the candy shop he had somehow ended up in front of- more like he had been determined to find because, "Kaito they have the best taffy here!", and Yuma was always one to give into temptation of sweets- and heads toward the sign marked, 'ELEVATOR' in bright red letters. He passes by the twirling and glowing signs inside the candy shop and ignores the unfortunate health food store inconveniently placed besides the over advertised shop.

His fingers tap against his phone as he presses the button with the green arrow pointing downward.

And so Kaito finds himself in an elevator anxious to actually see Haruto, and Yuma, and make sure they're in one piece from their apparent journey to find Ryoga , and more importantly- mostly to Yuma- food.

He looks down at his phone just as a new message comes through.

 _ **We can't all have your bad hairstyle.**_

That manages to get a grin out of him, despite the dig at him and what Ryoga refers to as the nightmare on top of his head.

The numbers on the elevator slowly drop before the floor number 2 flashes brightly and a 'ding!' sounds as the doors open.

Kaito stuffs his phone back into his pocket before pushing himself off the wall and stepping onto the stone floor of the food court. The only problem being that the moment he gets out of the elevator he comes face to face with Rio Kamishiro. Rio Kamishiro who looked as white as a ghost.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kotori had called Rio earlier that morning, inviting her to go to the mall with their group of friends to look for dresses for the upcoming dance. Of course Rio had been excited to go; after all, the alternative was being home alone since even Ryoga had made plans this weekend.

It had been a tiring day filled with shopping and trying on way too many clothes as they made their way through the mall, one shop at a time. So when Anna had finally lost most of her energy and declared they should go get some food, everyone agreed, and they had made their way to the food court in record time.

And so Rio found herself after four hours of shopping finally sitting down and trying not to get a brain freeze as she drank her cherry slushie. Kotori sat next to her while Anna and Cathy sat down across from them at the table, Cathy looking exhausted- especially since she had already had the luck of finding her a dress at the very first store they went to and now was just tired- and Anna immediately diving into her side of fries. It was mostly silent as the girls ate, Kotori texting Yuma every once in awhile, laughing randomly and smiling at something on the screen. It was almost funny how embarrassingly cute Kotori got when texting Yuma.

Apparently she wasn't the only who noticed it though. Anna was watching the girl between bites of her burger, slowly moving closer to try and see the conversation.

Rio saw the mischievous look right before she pounced.

"So Kotori," said girl looked up from her plate of noodles to watch as Anna nearly flung her cheeseburger into Cathy's face in her enthusiasm.

It's a sensitive subject; Yuma Tsukumo. Everyone knows Kotori and Yuma could be a couple, but they aren't. Quite frankly it's almost too painful to watch at times. Anna and Cathy both had once harbored feelings themselves for Yuma but here they are, Anna with Vector, of all people. And Cathy as single as she's always been. Though lately Cathy had been talking about someone in her Literature class…

Kotori too has been single since she met her two years ago, it's a sad thing considering how many romantic gestures Alit had tried with the girl.

"Did Yuma ask you to the dance yet?"

It was impressive how quickly Kotori's face flushed; Rio could feel her embarrassment coming off in waves. The poor girl managed to look constipated and nauseous at the same time.

"I don't-" Kotori's phone slammed against the table in her haste to keep it away from Anna's grabby hands. "I don't really-"

Rio decided to help her friend out.

"So Anna," She started just as Kotori had managed to slide her phone back onto her lap and out of the other girl's reach. "You're going to the dance with Vector?" The question weighed heavy in the air, Anna slowly biting off a piece of her burger before turning to face Rio.

"Yup. And who are you going with Rio?"

All eyes turned to her as though suddenly she was the most interesting person alive. It was a bit unnerving how fast the atmosphere changed. "I think I'm going solo this year."

"Didn't Garasu ask you out?" Cathy asked, Kotori nodding her head at the other girl.

Anna gave a very unladylike snort. "Half the student body asked her out."

Rio shrugged her shoulders even as she felt Kotori's questioning gaze. "Garasu's not my type." She Ignored Anna's statement completely.

And really he wasn't her type. She liked him well enough but she certainly wasn't anywhere close to having feelings for him.

"You really wouldn't go with him?" Cathy's voice stopped her train of thinking, the girl looking honestly puzzled for a minute.

Rio shook her head, starting to get a little put off at the conversation. "No."

"Really?"

Rio grit her teeth. "Not even on a dare."

Anna grinned at Rio with a challenge clearly shining in her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

Rio just stared right back at the girl as she lightly tapped her fingers against the cool marble of the table they were seated at.

Kotori let out a defeated sigh as she looked to the ceiling like it could answer all her problems. "This was supposed to be fun."

"It is!" Anna shouted a bit too loudly, managing to attract the attention of a few people around them. Kotori blushed and apologized while Rio and Anna continued their stare down.

"So-" Anna's voice was still too loud, sigh exaggerated as she eyed Rio like prey. "Kamishiro, in for a game of truth or dare?" Rio smiled, confident in her ability to win against the other girl.

She stole a fry off the girl's plate and took joy from Anna's pouty face.

"Dare."

Kotori shook her head, defeat clear in her expression. "Why do I bother?"

The green haired girl was ignored as Anna practically smashed her burger to crumbs as she let out an almost evil laugh- that _she blamed on dating Vector for far too long-_ before glancing around the food court as she tried to come up with something. It took only a moment before her eyes focused on something and that laugh was back. Rio seriously considered having an intervention with the girl.

Anna's finger came far too close to her face when the girl pointed enthusiastically behind her.

"I dare you to kiss the first person that walks out of that elevator!"

With that she let a cheeky smile grace her face before nudging Cathy with her elbow. "Is that too humiliating for you Rio?"

Rio's eyes narrowed as she gracefully stood from the table. "No problem."

She marched away with that, on the outside looking calm and confident. On the inside though, she was panicking just a little. Not that it would stop her from doing the deed.

It was a short walk to the black doors of the elevator, she was grateful for that; at least she'd have her courage to push her forward. She evened out her breathing as she looked up at the numbers above the doors. The person was coming from the fourth floor, giving her just enough time to think if she should say something first or just kiss and run.

Rio watched the elevator doors with barely concealed anxiety as she impatiently tapped her foot against the white tile beneath her.

 _She could do this._

All she had to do was complete the dare and then she could go back to her friends and be triumphant against Anna. The only problem being- who was the person she was about to smooch?

Glancing back at her treacherous friend(s) she saw Anna with a classic grin on her face and giving her a big thumbs up, Cathy was just smiling, while Kotori looked more nervous than Rio herself.

The elevator let out a loud 'ding' and Rio braced herself. _She could do this._

She would give this person a kiss and walk away with her dignity before confidently striding back to her friends. With a determined nod of head she watched the doors slide open at a terribly slow pace.

The lighting in the elevator had her blinking for a moment before she could clearly see who was in front of her.

Her mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw a far too familiar face looking back at her.

 _Oh god it's Kaito._

Rio almost stomped her foot at how unfair life was.

Sure Kaito was not that bad looking- _maybe he looked a bit cute in his dark jeans and lame graphic tee, complete with a look of confusion on his face_ -but he was Kaito- _Kaito as in her brother's somewhat friend that she had only had one conversation with_. Oh was she going to regret this.

He stared at her for a moment before he took a hesitant step forward- _and really didn't that show how unsettled she must look to make Kaito Tenjo think twice_ \- and opened his mouth to say something. That was when she struck.

Before he could say anything, before he could probably let out a breath, she reached her hands up to grasp the collar of his shirt and yanked him down the few inches to her level. There was a moment of awkwardness, Kaito and her face to face; her thoughts running rampant, a hot rush of breath, and then Rio closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the train wreck happen.

She pressed her lips against his.

For a moment Kaito was stiff as board, his body tense against hers and Rio could practically feel his discomfort; just as she was about to pull away though… His hands met hers still gripping his collar, his fingers brushing against hers, and suddenly she felt his lips pressing back against hers.

It was a small kiss, barely there, something she could pretend didn't happen but- _wow-_ this was not supposed to happen. Because she liked it. As in Rio Kamishiro liked this timid little kiss from Kaito Tenjo. Well what was a timid kiss before he broke away, leaving _her- the one who initiated the kiss in the first place-_ blushing and a mess. It was mortifying. His eyes were wide and Rio was contemplating just turning and running but her fingers felt almost glued to his shirt, something she was ignoring as he stared at her.

"What," Rio tried to fight the blush off her face as Kaito gawked at her- _and seeing him stare down at her breathless and surprised_ \- well it did something to her she'd rather ignore, "Was that?"

Rio bit her bottom lip, desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation.

Anna was _so_ dead.

.

.

 _ **So I kind of changed some stuff, sorry guys. I just feel like I could have done better so I rewrote it. So here we are. Also thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate and love reading them!**_


	2. It was only a kiss

_**A/N: Here we go! I'm so sorry for not updating but I promise this story isn't dead!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"What was _that_?" Rio tried to fight the blush off her face as Kaito gawked at her, and seeing him stare down at her breathless and surprised, well it did something to her she'd rather ignore.

Anna was _so_ dead.

Then again so was she.

She was still far too close to Kaito to feel even remotely ok; her hands still lightly grazing his neck and her lips still buzzing from the kiss. She felt dazed.

When he swallowed the movement finally snapped her into action. She untangled their hands, managing to pull them back like she had been burned.

Kaito's eyes narrowed as the silence on her part continued. "Rio."

He was obviously not a patient person. Then again she had never known him to be one.

 _Oh god this is horrible._ "Well you see…" She flashed him a quick embarrassed smile before glaring over her shoulder at her friends.

They were seemingly still in shock, well at least two out of three; Anna was just watching her and Kaito with a gleam in her eye meanwhile Kotori and Cathy looked like their souls had left their mortal bodies. _Figures_.

"Well?" Kaito looked at her expectantly and Rio was well aware that explaining this to him was going to be hell.

"Well…" She laughed a little and took a step or two back to make space between them.

She didn't know why she felt so nervous; besides the obvious issue with kissing a friend of her brother's, but it wasn't like she planned to stick around. She was supposed to be home free after the kiss with a _stranger._

Rio liked to think of herself as cool and collected, even in the face of a challenge or in this case slightly unfavorable situations but at the moment she couldn't collect her thoughts, let alone explain to anyone else why the kiss had occurred.

"It was a dare." She ended up blurting out in a panic when Kaito took a step closer to her.

There was nothing but silence for a handful of seconds, both of them just staring surprised at each other.

Then, _finally_ -

"A dare?"

Kaito for his part looked like his brain had short circuited which she could kind of understand and was more than eager to be done with this conversation, have her hands clean of it, and not worry about it. Of course Kaito - her brother's somewhat friend- Tenjo had to be the one to walk out the elevator _. Of course_.

Rio stared up at him- _his almost emotionless expression_ \- and slowly felt the want for the floor to swallow her whole. They just stood there a few moments, neither seemingly having plans to continue the conversation but unable to move on.

Haruto ended up being her savior as he bounced around the corner of the elevator with an ice-cream in one hand and a bright orange colored bag in the other. The kid beamed when he saw his brother and it took him no time to make his way over to them. Rio couldn't stop her smile as the boy ran up to them.

"Big brother!" Haruto stopped right before he slammed into Kaito's leg.

The boy looked curiously between the two of them, probably trying to figure out why the both of them would ever be in the same space, before smiling brightly up at her. "Hi Rio."

"Hello Haruto." Rio said just as Kaito seemed to snap back into his regular thought of mind.

"Haruto, Where have you been?" Kaito's full attention immediately turned to his brother.

Rio let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry!" Haruto began to relay how Yuma and he had been playing at the arcade like promised but had realized they were hungry too. The boy sounded absolutely pitiful explaining it and Rio had to hand it to him, he was good.

Suddenly a mischievous look crossed the boy's face as he glanced between the two of them again. "What were you doing?"

Kaito's eyes widened but otherwise he looked calm, something Rio was decidedly not at the moment. She shot him look as she took a few more steps back. "Nothing." They both answered at the same time, before looking at each other and away as quickly as possible.

Haruto's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

They both stared at him nodding their heads as he glanced from Kaito to Rio.

Yuma and her brother turned the corner just in time to save them from anymore of Haruto's scrutiny. _Thank goodness_.

"Hey! Kaito!" Yuma waved excitedly, a half eaten pretzel in one hand.

Ryoga looked over to his sister, eyebrow raised and the look of surprise clear on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Rio huffed at his tone and made sure to add extra effort when she stomped over to her brother. "Nice to see you too."

Ryoga raised his hands in surrender; Rio's pissed off mood clear.

"Whatever." Her brother muttered and strode past her, ever the caring brother as per usual.

Rio nodded her head and turned to follow him.

Yuma had already found the empty seat next to Kotori and sat down to dig into her mostly untouched noodles.

"Yuma!" There was a shout and the sound of Kotori's hand making contact with Yuma's. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Rio didn't even have to see to know the expression Yuma was making.

Rio sighed at the same time she heard her brother mutter something about Yuma's bottomless stomach. Haruto just laughed as he looked over to where the boy was rubbing his abused hand and pouting at Kotori.

"Yuma! Did you show her what we got?"

He skipped over to the table swinging the brightly colored bag in his hand. "It's from that one candy shop with the best taffy."

Kaito seemed immeasurably pissed about that seemingly innocent statement, if the sudden aura of anger from her right gave her anything to go by.

"What happened to you?" Ryoga's voice filled the silence and Rio turned to her brother, his words making her self-conscious and glance over herself, almost rub at her lips - _He hadn't seen that had he? There's no way he saw anything-_ "What do you mean?"

She must have sounded panicked because Ryoga looked over at her curiously. "I was talking to Kaito."

Rio looked over to the boy and noticed what she had failed to previously, the guy looked…well frankly he looked exhausted, he looked like he had been dragged through something.

"Oh." She mumbled as Kaito glared.

"I hate candy shops."

With that little to none explanation he made his way over to the table as Yuma and Anna started getting into a heated discussion about, well she wasn't really sure but somehow the sentence, _'Trains will always crush a plane Yuma don't be stupid',_ made perfect sense.

"Not this again…" Ryoga didn't even try to hide his long suffering sigh as he headed toward their group.

Rio followed her brother back to the table where Ryoga essentially glared at Anna until she made room for him on the bench- which, _rude_ -and then made room for her in-between the two of them since the Tenjo brothers and Yuma had stolen her previously unoccupied spot on the opposite side of the table.

And so they sat. All of them around the table, some far more comfortable than others.

Anna was staring not too subtly between Rio and Kaito when she got the chance, big grin on her face that promised no good, her brother gave suspicious looks her way when he caught Anna staring, and Cathy looked almost constipated when Yuma asked if she was going to finish the brownie that she had in front of her.

Their group.

Haruto was the only one even remotely comfortable as he told Kotori how he and Yuma had won the high score at the arcade.

Kaito meanwhile had his side turned to her as Haruto was explaining in full detail why it was so important for him and Yuma to leave the arcade. Candy didn't seem that exceptional to her but she kept her mouth shut as the boy spun a tale of the hardship of choosing the perfect sweet.

Rio told herself not to look at Kaito, she'd just incriminate herself if she did, but her eyes kept catching any movements he made.

By the time Yuma shot up from his seat in a panic, Akari's voice clear on the other side of his phone, Rio felt exhausted. The boy looked stricken and Rio was positive he had probably promised his sister he'd be home by dinner.

Kotori looked about as done as she did.

"Big brother can we go home now?" Haruto's voice interrupted the panicked sounds Yuma was making.

Kaito nodded his head and stood, grabbing his brother's bag from him, and letting the boy hold his free hand.

Rio fought back the urge to call it cute.

"I guess you'll get a ride?" Her brother asked as he too started to leave.

Rio snorted. "Well considering that you left me home in first place-"

Ryoga already walked off not paying attention to her anymore.

"Rude!" She called to her brother's back.

Yuma waved enthusiastically as he bounded off after Ryoga, Shouting- "Talk to you later!" To Kotori and managing to bother even more people around them.

Rio watched Kaito as he disappeared around the corner.

"That-" Anna began in an over exaggerated voice as soon as the boys were out of sight, "was insane."

Kotori nodded her head.

"So Rio, is Kaito any good-" Anna's smug words were cut off as Rio pushed her off the bench. The girl landed on the tile floor with a thump.

"Better than Vector." She muttered.

The other two girls blinked at her.

"HEY!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruto was acting odd. He kept glancing at Kaito when he thought he wouldn't notice and he wasn't chatting like he normally did. Kaito was one for quiet, but only when his brother wasn't involved. He was starting to think something had happened while Haruto was with Yuma. Before he could narrow in on that idea though Haruto was tugging on his hand to get his attention.

"Thank you for taking me big brother." Haruto lifted his other hand to show a wrapped piece of caramel from the candy store.

"I got your favorite." Haruto held up the candy for him.

Kaito felt a smile pull at his lips and ignored the candy in favor of ruffling his brother's hair, despite his protests. "You're welcome."

Haruto puffed his cheeks but said nothing, instead tucking the caramel into his pants pocket.

"So…"

"Rio is pretty cute huh?"

Kaito nearly choked as the words hit him. "What?"

Haruto smiled innocently up at him. Kaito would normally never associate the word scheming with his younger brother but the look in his eyes left a bad feeling in his gut.

"She's nice too."

Kaito had no idea what to say to that, so he remains silent. He just shakes his head and steers his brother toward their house. And if he happens to walk a little faster Haruto at least doesn't say anything about it.

The moment they were home Haruto charged through the house looking for their father.

Kaito just watched him leave with a sigh and made his way to his room all the energy in his body finally leaving and making him feel bone tired. It was a long day, already had been when he lost Haruto for that awfully lengthy time period, and adding in Rio and his conversation with his brother made for a nice headache.

Endless thoughts about Rio and their earlier encounter constantly whirled through his head.

They had kissed. More specifically Rio had kissed him. _On a dare,_ his brain supplied and Kaito wasn't sure about the negative emotions he felt with that thought. There was some disappointment, which he wasn't sure what for, and some anger as well. He knew all her friends had seen it and it was an annoying thought how easily she caught him off guard, in front of others to add insult to injury. He felt used… he supposed. He briefly wondered how he would feel if it had been real and if Rio had actually kissed him for herself but stopped that line of thinking quickly.

It didn't really matter. He certainly had no plans to do anything like _that_ with her, it had never even crossed his mind before and she didn't have feelings for him either. She had said it was a dare. It wasn't anything to concern himself over and he wouldn't lose sleep over it.

He'd just stop thinking about it. A kiss didn't change anything.

.

.

.

 _ **Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed! It's appreciated and I'm so glad you liked it.**_


End file.
